


Master, please

by fabulousreaper



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (and granddad), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin for over protective dad of the year, F/M, I've never written hetero before this, Jedi can marry, because fuck the police, but I am making an acception, fuck rules in general, fuck the chancellor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka is giving birth and Anakin is mad that he's not allowed in the operating room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master, please

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a scene in Hotel Transylvania that I found to be humorous. If you've seen the movie you've already figured out which one and if you haven't, well, this will still be fun. This is literally my first fic that isn't gay but Rexoska was literally my first OTP ever and honestly I still cry over those two. Also in this universe Darth Sidious as like yo Anakin join the dark side and Anakin was like nah. Also Padme is the new chancellor because fIGHT ME!

When Ahsoka went into labor Anakin had felt it through their bond. Surprisingly, he was more panicked than Ahsoka had been. It's not like he was the one who would have to squeeze a baby out of their body. Hell, even  _Rex_ hadn't been as panicked as Anakin. Rex said that this was because he had complete faith in Ahsoka, to which said Togruta had told her former master to take example of and  _chill._ Padme had also instructed Anakin to remain calm, her having experience with child birth and all and knowing for a fact that Ahsoka was dong just fine. Even so, Anakin's stress didn't subside. On the way to the healers every time Ahsoka so much as flinched Anakin would freak out. Ahsoka would have found the situation funny if she weren't in a shit ton of pain. She did, however, find irony in her master being the one to threaten Rex with castration and or murder when really it should be her. They both knew that Anakin didn't mean it, of course. Rex and him went way back, not to mention that Anakin had actually given the clone his blessing to marry Ahsoka. He wasn't too thrilled about them announcing Ahsoka's pregnancy not even a month later, but his former padawan gave him a look that said "you're one to talk" so he kept quiet.

Anakin was now pacing outside the operating room, his senses from their bond nearly driving him crazy. He had tried to enter the room with Ahsoka and Rex, only to be blocked by a healer saying that only the father was allowed in. Had it not been for the sake of Ahsoka he might have punched the healer square in the jaw. Padme must have known this as well, for she quickly led him away from the healer to the closest waiting room. Obi-Wan had arrived not too long ago, also irritatingly calm, and was now discussing who-knows-what with Padme.

"Anakin, do try and relax." Obi-Wan said casually. "Your pacing is starting to give _me_ wrinkles." 

Anakin scoffed. "Relax? How could I possibly relax? Ahsoka is in there going through all kinds of pain and stress and I'm not there to help her!"

"She's not alone, Ani." Padme said. "She has Rex with her and she's surrounded by healers."

"That's not the point!" Anakin almost yelled. "I'm her master! Force, I'm practically her father! Isn't there something in the rules that say I should be there with her?"

"Former master." Obi-Wan corrected. "Also, if you're going by that logic then Padme is her mother and I am her grandfather. Yet here we are, completely relaxed because we have faith in her."

Anakin pointed harshly towards Obi-Wan. "Are you saying I don't have faith in her? I've seen her handle herself better than most of the council members on missions!"

"Exactly." Obi-Wan stated. "Not that childbirth isn't as stressful as battle, but last I looked giving birth has a much lower rate of mortality than battle."

Padme stood and walked over to Anakin, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He's right, Ani. If there had been something wrong than I would have told you. You weren't this nervous when Luke and Leia were born, so why are you like this now?"

Anakin's shoulders tensed, confirming Padme's suspicions. There was one more factor that separated Padme's labor from Ahsoka's, not including the difference in species. A moment later Padme felt Anakin's shoulders slump, his eyes looking very tired all of the sudden.

"I just...I just don't want to see her die again."

Padme nodded in understanding and pursed her lips. She knew about what had happened at Mortis. As soon as Anakin had returned from that mission he had gone to Padme and broken down right in front of her. She had never seen him cry like that, not even when his mother died. He had wept for hours, all color draining from his skin, leaving his throat hoarse and his hands shaking. Padme had held his trembling form the entire time, being reminded of the little boy she had met on Tatooine. Padme had nearly sobbed as Anakin described what it was like to watch Ahsoka's eyes roll back, what it was like to see her lifeless form drop to the ground as her light sabers slipped out of her hands. She loves Ahsoka just as much as Anakin does, but in the moment she had to be strong for him.

When Padme glanced over to Obi-Wan she could practically see the chill that had run through him. He had seen Ahsoka die too, and while he had been able to handle it better than Anakin it still hurt him as well. It reminded him all too much of watching his master die, a memory that still left his hands shaking. Gently, Padme cupped Anakin's cheek and directed his attention to her.

"She'll be fine, just as I was. I promise." She said softly.

Anakin offered her a half smile and briefly took her hand in his. "Thanks, babe. But I still want to be with her. You're the chancellor, could you force them to let me in?"

Padme smiled and sighed. "Sorry, I don't think so. Even if I could, I think it would be best if we let the healers do their job." 

As soon as she said that something flashed behind Anakin's eyes, a spark as some may call it. He let go of her hand, Padme letting gravity bring back to her side. 

"Yeah, you're right."

Anakin turned and began heading in the direction opposite to the operating room.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked, suspicious.

"Nothing." Anakin said a little too innocently for Padme's liking.

"Where are you going?"

Anakin was still walking away.

"No where."

 And with that Anakin quickly disappeared behind a corner. Padme sighed exasperatedly, putting her hands on her hips and turning to Obi-Wan who was casually swiping through a holopad. 

"You do know he's going to break into the room, right?"

"Yep." Obi-Wan said nonchalantly.

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Nope."

Padme tried staring Obi-Wan down before giving up, returning to her seat next to Obi-Wan. "Let's hope they don't kick him out."

* * *

Anakin stared down at the baby girl in his arms, his eyes filled with pure joy. To no surprise, the baby had inherited Ahsoka's lekku and markings, but she had Rex's skin tone and nose. He had never seen a baby Togruta before and he might be biased, but this little girl was absolutely beautiful. All the other healers had left to give the new parents some privacy with their new daughter, all except for Anakin of course. He was honestly surprised at how easy it was to steal a healers uniform and casually sneak into the operating room. The trick was to walk in like he owned the place, something he thought about trying more. When the baby opened her eyes he was met with the amber eyes of the clones, this set much bigger and filled with curiosity. When she smiled at him she also conveyed her feeling of happiness through the force to him, forcing him to choke back a rather giddy laugh.

"Master, may I please see my baby now?" 

Anakin looked over to Ahsoka, currently sat up in the bed. She was covered in sweat and looked exhausted, but she still smiled none the less. Rex stood next to her, leaning onto the bed frame towards Ahsoka. Anakin no longer wanted to chop his balls off. Instead, he smiled at the new parents and handed the baby over to Ahsoka. She took her baby into her arms with great care, gently tucking her against her breast.  

"I'm surprised the healers didn't recognize you and kick you out." Rex said, amused.

Anakin shrugged. "Well, when you're wife is the chancellor you tend to get away with certain things."

"That or they didn't feel like fighting you." said Ahsoka.

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, probably not. I wouldn't have though, in case you're wondering."

Ahsoka raised a brow at him but said nothing, instead shifting her focus back to her baby. 

"So...have you thought about names?" Anakin asked abruptly. 

Ahsoka chuckled at him and his not so hidden eagerness. "We named her after my mother, Adeshla. Though for a nickname we'll call her Deshla."

"Adeshla...what's her last name going to be?"

"Well, seeing how I'll be taking Ahsoka's last name," Rex interjected. "Her full name will be Adeshla Tano." 

Anakin playfully smirked at Ahsoka. "Aw, I was kind of low key hoping you would name the kid after me. You know, your master and all."

" _Former_ master." Ahsoka correctly, sounding frighteningly similar to Obi-Wan. "And don't worry, we've got you covered. Togrutan's don't usually have middle names, but seeing how she's half human Rex and I thought we could make an exception." 

"Really? Wow...honestly I was kind of kidding with the whole 'name the kid after me' thing but...thanks, Snips."

"We asked Plo-Koon first, but he said that you would probably be upset." Rex said branding a smirk. 

Anakin rolled his eyes and, out of view of the baby, flipped Rex off. Rex laughed, choosing not to return the crude gesture. 

"Hey, master?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin turned his attention back to Ahsoka. His eyes were tender and loving, looking upon her and her child. Ahsoka knew that her master loved her, but it was at moments like this that she truly felt it. She had felt his excitement when her baby used the force, no doubt in her mind that Anakin would later call dibs at teaching her little Adeshla. She would be fine with him teaching her the ways of the force, but if Anakin became her daughter's master she might just chop off his other hand.

"Do you think you could bring in Padme and Obi-Wan? I'd like them to meet her before we both pass out."

Anakin's smiled brightened, the love in his eyes only becoming warmer. "Of course, Snips, anything for you." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a fucking sap. Also I call bullshit at Anakin not being traumatized from watching Ahsoka die. Your padawan is basically your kid, and watching your kid die like that will leave you all sorts of fucked up. I'm actually kinda salty that they never really mention it again, considering the missions just become more and more dangerous as time goes on. Also the whole thing with Anakin being completely accepting of Rex and Ahsoka's relationship is probably a bit far fetched but you know that Ahsoka would bring it right back around with him being secretly married and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed this, and I am open to suggestions and criticism.


End file.
